


土豆汤

by Lingling_E



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Established Relationship, M/M, Soviet Union, TW：Graphic depictions of violence in war, The Siege Of Leningrad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingling_E/pseuds/Lingling_E
Summary: 真实事件改编。1942年，列宁格勒，植物工业学院。科学家，工人，战士，平民，守着25万份种子饿死。
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	土豆汤

1942年2月24日凌晨，一支九人组成的德军小分队沿着大涅瓦河潜入列宁格勒，在彼得大帝的青铜纪念碑处向北转，那座纪念碑是座被瓦砾，弹片和霜雪层层覆盖的坟墓。整座列宁格勒城是座坟墓，僵死的尸体，一息尚存的活人，自愿或被迫便早早地进入了棺材。漫天嗡鸣的轰炸机，步步紧逼的德军，被掐断的补给运输线，疾病，疲惫，纷纷扬扬的雪花，在这些死者和生者头上泻下一铲又一铲灰土。坟墓里没有话语声，没有歌声，只有一台节拍器的动静，滴，答，滴，答。

往北走四百米，就是植物工业学院。列宁格勒的粮食储蓄早在围城开始便见了底，面粉仓库和糖仓库也已经被成吨的炸弹夷为平地。但植物工业学院的地下室里还保存着25万份种子和样本。豆麦，蔬菜和土豆。小分队接到命令，要不设法把这些珍贵的种子带走，要不将它们炸平。

“也许我们推门进去，会发现那些柔弱的布尔什维克科学家在偷偷炖土豆汤。”机枪手说。

“然后宁愿投降也不愿分我们一勺。”弹药手哈哈大笑，“我们会把他们一个个淹死在他们珍贵的实验材料里，这群斯拉夫猪。呸。”他啐了一口，看着唾沫冻成一小块冰落在地上，被靴子碾碎成污泥。

班长挥挥手制止他们：“说另一个民族是猪未免太庸俗了。要不是德意志人需要生存，我们本来也不愿挤压俄国人的国土。”他看看手上的步枪，摇摇头压入子弹，“没办法的事。我们到了，队形转换成散兵线。”

走在最后的副班长向前走分散到班长右侧的时候，脑子里还残存着土豆汤三个字的发音。那不是什么奢侈品，但对他来说有那么一点非凡的意义。他任凭自己的大脑跟着想象力飘走，飘到自己在柏林郊外的故乡，飘到年迈的母亲手里热气蒸腾的大勺，里面盛满土豆，奶酪和火腿。“汉纳·艾德勒！”她生起气来便连名带姓地叫他，“汉纳·艾德勒，不摆餐具就没有饭吃，快去摆！”

他让自己在忧郁的乡愁中多浸泡一会，小分队的其他人也随随便便地展开队形靠近植物工业学院的大门，有人连刺刀都没上。此时街上除了尸体空无一人，就连学院的门卫室都被火烧过而几乎坍塌了，盖了厚厚的雪。而根据情报，植物工业学院里留守的只有科学家，平民和伤兵而已。

所以，当三颗手雷在班长和机枪手们的脚下炸开时，他第一反应是妈妈真的生气了，如果她叫了自己好几遍，自己还沉迷于弹子和童书的话，她会愤怒地把勺子往锅里一砸，砰的一声，土豆的香味炸得空气中四处满溢。他在跑去厨房之前，习惯先深吸一口……

他闻到了火药，粪便和血肉烧焦的臭气。

手雷炸开，班长和机枪手腰部以下被弹片撕扯得血肉横飞。弹药手只伤了一条腿，手脚并用地爬着地往旁边退开的时候，被从植物工业学院的大门里射出的一枪贯穿眉心。另一枪打死了一个掷弹手，剩下的一个掷弹手投出手雷反击，这时钢制的大门轰然闭合，手雷只在门上留下几个凹痕。

这些布尔什维克武装起来了。这是副班长脑海中的第一个想法。但不可能，即使科学家拿起了枪，看到全副武装的敌军展开队形冲过来的时候也只会吓得一枪打中自己的脚。是红军的守卫？是个陷阱？……

他听到枪又响了，他赶紧闪避，被一枪撕碎了肩，同时他抬头看到一个人影从墙上跳下退回学院内部。在东线，在列宁格勒，他见多了苍白，死灰和深绿，但这个身影是金色的。像是云层中闪现出来的一抹阳光那样。金色的敌人。死亡的太阳。

另一个士兵也倒下了，小队还剩四个人。副班长的心跳急促得像小军鼓，肩侧涌出的血溅了他一脸。他弯着腰跑到大门前，侧身猛撞大门，扭曲的门在地上不情不愿地摩擦着，砰地一声弹开了。

“快进去！”他招呼战友。

“这是个陷阱！”未死的掷弹兵抱着被弹片打碎的手哭号，“我们死定了！”

“不进去才是死定了！”肾上腺素挟裹着破碎的话语从副班长的嘴里断断续续地蹦出来，他觉得自己疯了——他觉得自己早在背着铺盖卷离开妈妈的时候就疯了，“想想看！自卫队和守军！轰炸！那才是死定了！只有一个敌人！——快进去！里面有土豆汤！”

他不知道是什么激动了这些刚从德国被补来的新兵，是逼近的苏军，己方随时可能投下的炸弹，仅有的一个敌人，还是土豆汤。或许几者兼备。总之，仅存的三个士兵颤抖着上了刺刀，迈开步伐向植物工业学院内发起冲锋。

迎接他们的甚至不是枪林弹雨。从侧边地下仓库的门口精准地射来三颗子弹，三蓬血花，三具尸体。冷酷又慈悲。副班长甚至没有停下脚步。他隐隐约约地意识到自己已经被绑上了战车，它不断加速，风驰电掣地驶往前方，前方却是一座山，它注定要炸碎在上面，注定要一气开到地狱去，但他没法停下脚步。子弹打伤了他的腿，他就趴在地上，蘸着自己和战友的血向前爬，血在厚厚的雪层上冻成碎冰，几乎是暗紫色的。

他唯一的敌人站在仓库门口内侧，冷静地向近在咫尺的他打出最后一颗子弹。

子弹打碎了副班长的锁骨，他倒在地上，同时懵懵懂懂地想，多美的青年，是自己那个跟着冲锋队大呼小叫的邻居老头会点着下巴评价：“标——准的雅利安男孩”的美丽。这么美的青年，这么强大的士兵，却带着红军的帽徽，在军帽上像一点鲜血一样。

他拖着伤腿歇斯底里地撑起身来，架起刺刀胡乱刺去。对方刚拔出来的匕首在刺刀上弹开，刀刃没入了敌人的右腹。

“是你！”他压着刺刀还要往深处捅，疼痛和失控的激素让他失去理智地大喊大叫，“是你，看看那些死人，看看你造成的地狱！”

对方握住刀刃后退了一步，让刀尖从伤口中滑落下来，几滴血染在他的下颌和金色的发尾上，他脸上的表情近似淡漠。

“是我造成的地狱吗？”

他轻声问，随后把副班长往外一推，关上了仓库的门。

副班长倒在雪地上。他这才意识到自己其实中了四枪，肩头，左小腿，右锁骨，还有腹部。他手脚并用，蠕动着移动身体，却不知道该往哪里去，天上传来亿万只马蜂同时震动翅膀的嗡嗡声，新一天的轰炸开始了，这本该是掩护他们胜利完成任务，离开列宁格勒的轰炸。

他觉得自己应该喊点什么，但妈妈和土豆汤太远，德意志万岁又太近。

“救命啊。”他说，起初是低语，接着是扯着嗓子狂喊，眼泪冻住睫毛和眼睑，“救命啊！”

德军的轰炸机投下炸弹，一颗炸弹落在他身边，终结了他的生命。远处高射炮架起，苏联人开始回击，节拍器的声音变得急躁，告知人们快找掩护。人们呼喊着穿过街道，老弱病残躲进防空洞，工人，妇女，少年，能走的伤兵拿起武器冲上战场。

这样的日子在列宁格勒已经重复了169天。

安灼拉没有听到外面的轰炸。他扯下一团衣袖包裹自己右腹的伤口，想了想又松开布料丢掉它，仅仅是几秒钟，布料已经红透了。动脉破了。他平静地想，试图想象公白飞会怎么评论这处伤口。

埋葬了所有朋友之后，他在植物工业学院住了八天。除了安排防御措施，准备战斗，所能做的只有思考。他思考自己的前半生，思考逝去的战友和朋友，思考工人国家的出路，思考全人类的困境和未来，他想得最多的是公白飞。很多时候，他拒绝承认公白飞已经不在了，他对着空气说话，诉说那些未曾说出的语句。他道歉，辩解，重新复述那些再无下文的争辩和交谈，倾诉自己的思念和眷恋。25万份植物种子沉默地聆听，惊异于这些裸猿的脆弱与顽强。在漫长的别离中，那些原理，那些修辞，那些感情的抒发已经再也不可能找到那个愿意理解和倾听的人，它们在空气中散碎成无形的尘埃。

他从里面锁上地下仓库的大锁，然后把匕首插进锁芯搅碎。鲜血从他的掌心和侧腹流出来，沿着刃面滴进锁孔，渗进门缝，旋即被寒风冻成粉红色的坚冰。

那年春天没人有时间顾及这扇门，第二年也没有，一直到两年后，当人们撞开它时，匕首锵地一声掉在地上。他们发现了这具无名的白骨，和后院的一排坟墓，最后一座是空的墓坑。他们也发现了存放在十六个房间里的25万份植物种子，全部整理，登记，储存好。跨越了900天的饥饿和匮乏，它们一颗未少。

在最后的那八天里，安灼拉短暂地思考过自己是不是来得太迟，或是说，他思考过，如果自己早几天与卡车一起通过拉多加湖上的“生命之路”，早几天在冰制的垒壕中被弹片炸伤，早几天被送进列宁格勒的战地医院，早几天醒来，早几天带着食物找到被封闭的植物与工业学院，会不会能救下谁。

“我没想过救你，我是说，没有再想过，你忍受了太多自责了。但我确实想过我能救其他人。”他擦拭着枪支对空旷的地下室说，“如果我救了勃鲁维尔或若李或是谁，如果我救了大家，你最后的时光——我最后的时光，我们可能都不会如此痛苦。”

他把本来带给朋友们的食物摆放在植物工业学院的墙根下面，靠近居民区的方向，然后戴上巴阿雷的军帽，把自己随身带的东西一件件塞进贴身的内袋，他错过了归队的机会，早就摧毁了自己的证件和徽章，不愿作为逃兵被埋葬，装进去的只有一些杂物：一个用雪水洗过的空罐子，几张旧照片，还有一个装有干瘪奇怪物体的小袋子，上面写有左翼反对派的密文。内容太重要，最好还是带进坟墓。

他将最后的十颗子弹一颗颗排列在身边，同时听到仓库外传来脚步声和说话声。他抓起一把子弹填进枪里，走向大门。

他在空无一人的研究所里找到公白飞的时候，以为自己发现的是又一具尸体。他伏在自己的办公桌上一动不动，手臂下面还压着几张论文。安灼拉把他抱起来移到床上，方才惊觉对方已经轻得像一片浮冰。他想起自己四年前和公白飞最后一次见面，那是个夏天，非常热，他去乌克兰的山间找公白飞，两个人一起徒步走了十几公里一边辩论一边下山去，汗珠沾在晒得发红的额际闪闪发亮。四年像是一万年那么长，足够让所有的健康和力量都衰朽成软弱的冰雪。

他为公白飞裹好毯子，听到他剧烈地咳嗽起来，肋骨下的心跳狂乱无序如骤雨。安灼拉从不知道该怎么拯救饥饿濒死的人，在战场上人要经历很多种死法方才轮到饿死，弹片，刺刀，疾病，一个个赶着收割死者，都比骑黑马的天启骑士脚步迅捷。

“安灼拉。”

他正茫然无助地试着用手指梳开对方脏得结成一块一块的头发，便听见公白飞唤他，两声，一声是试探，另一声是喜悦而如释重负的呼唤。仅仅是这两声呼唤都让他愧疚而疼痛。

“我在呢。躺着别动。”

他按住公白飞的手，他们的手在毯子上交织在一起，他用掌心覆住对方的指节，不忍心去看那只曾经有力，灵巧而饱满的手。他用另一只空手从包里拿出用围巾重重包裹的马口铁罐头，里面是满满一杯土豆汤——战士们一个月才能享用一次的上好佳肴。他把盖子掰弯舀起一小勺，因为贴身安置又裹在羊毛围巾里，居然还冒着微微的白汽。

“把这个喝了。”他放低柔了声音说，“等你恢复一点体力，我带你去医院。”

公白飞闭了眼睛，抿抿嘴唇，把头偏向一边。

“谢谢，但这种程度的完全断食恐怕是不可逆的。”他说，居然露出个微笑来，要不是他的声音低得像是风吹水面的震动，他听起来完全不像一个奄奄一息的人，“况且我负责保管25万份种子，我如果要拯救自己的生命，早就拯救了。”

“但——我已经把汤带来了。”安灼拉争辩，觉得自己听起来像是个惊慌失措的孩子，他花了四年学会完全脱离公白飞而生活，觉得自己已经长大成人了，但此刻他意识到没有公白飞他总会显得像孩子。他攥紧公白飞的手，所有的辩论技巧此刻都毫无意义：“别这样。就喝一点。这就是普通的土豆，不是植物样本。补给已经恢复了，在医院我们带来了足量的面包，还有冻牛肉和冻羊肉，甚至还有橘子。”

“我知道。如果是别的任何时候我都会喝的，这是你带来的汤……但现在是我的坚持导致大家死于饥渴，每一口食物对我来说都是毒药，我不能……求你了。”

公白飞的手从他的指间滑走，拍拍他的手背，这个小动作让他艰难地喘起气来，眼泪突然顺着他的脸颊流下，像是干死的河床上最后的一汪水。

安灼拉把装土豆汤的罐子小心地放下，然后深深地拥抱他衰朽的身体，他担心自己的体温会使公白飞完全融化，但他无法放手。

“那我陪你。”他贴着公白飞的耳畔呢喃，“多久都行。”

“不会太久的。”公白飞向他保证，他把下颌贴在安灼拉的肩窝依靠，闭上了眼睛继续说。

“我一直觉得既然是我提议大家不该食用这些珍贵的种子和样本，我就该第一个死去，死在所有人之前。但……伤员首先去世了，然后是健康的人，人在死于饥饿之前会抑郁，周围的一切对他们来说都失去了色彩。但我们的朋友——我们的朋友……他们笑着说再见然后上床睡觉，再也不醒来。只有我还活着，我试着拯救他们，然后试着埋葬他们，都失败了。最后，只能以这样可悲的样子被你遇到。这就是我需要付出的代价。我的导师会怎么说呢？”

安灼拉感到他贴着自己的颈侧又笑了，笑容和笑声空洞又悲凉。他用双臂把他搂得更紧。他多么希望公白飞能留在自己身边，又多么想快快把他推进无知无觉的物质世界。这就是我需要付出的代价，这就是我们所需要付出的代价。

“我从西边过来的时候也感受到了。”他摩挲着对方的颈背说，“从布列斯特到这里，每一寸土地都浸满了鲜血。我总是想起我们讨论过的那些未来。你希望富饶的土地养育开化的人民，我希望革命的火烧到全世界。但我们只得到了——绵延几千公里的焦土，因为我们的失败……”

他意识到自己也在哭。就像他第一次踏上战场时那样。当时他冷静地顶着炮火和子弹爬上敌人的棱堡，从枪眼里扔进炸药包，毫发无损地拯救了一个连。那些红军的战士在战斗开始前还用犹豫怀疑的目光上下打量这个柔美娇弱的青年，交头接耳地议论他是个劳改营里逃出来的左翼反对派，可疑分子，而在战斗结束后，他们像拥抱兄弟一样拥抱他的勇敢和无私。

而安灼拉从他们坚实的臂弯中跪下来，面对一条穿着德军军装的断肢泪流满面。

“你哭什么？”连长问，“那是敌人。”

“因为我们的失败，那才是敌人。”他说。

因为我们的失败，总是这样，安灼拉听到自己的声音在记忆深处回响。因为我们的失败，我们没能染红欧洲，没能解放全世界。因为我们的失败，战火肆虐了人民和土地，只剩下几千公里的焦土。因为我们的失败，我和公白飞分道扬镳，头也不回地奔向各自的末日。因为我们的失败，我的朋友们笑着，怀抱着希望死去。总是这样。

公白飞也抱着他，用僵硬枯朽的手指一次又一次地替他擦去眼泪，但仍然有泪顺着安灼拉光滑的脸颊渗进他的手心，滴到地下，流进列宁格勒被炮火翻起一遍又一遍的土地。弹片埋在地里，即使精耕细作，用热泪和鲜血浇灌，也长不出土豆。

“是啊，我们总是在失败。”他说，“听我说，就连种子也是……”

安灼拉眨掉眼泪，竭力把耳朵凑到公白飞的胸口去听。他听到低微的，破碎的音节，它们还在慢慢低下去，变成轻柔的喘气，最后低到空无一物。

“种子不会再失败的，我也不会。”他对空旷的植物工业学院保证。

25万份种子一言不发地聆听。

他把找到的朋友们一一埋葬。他总觉得自己应该在坟墓前种些什么。让·勃鲁维尔应该在团花蔟锦里入睡，而弗以伊需要一棵和他一样坚强的树，如果他能选择，他会把公白飞埋葬在金灿灿的田地里，满满地种上那些他寄予厚望的玉米，大麦和黑加仑。

他在公白飞的墓旁挖下一个空墓坑，同时希望后来的人能满足他的愿望。

有很多事情，安灼拉永远不可能再知道了。比如说，三年后的那个春天，从他和公白飞的墓穴中间长出了一棵粗糙的植物，毛茸茸的根茎，颤巍巍的复叶，夏天它开出了蓝紫色的钟形花，在地下，它满满地吸饱了雪水和养分，育出一个个肥大的黄心块茎，它们生长，挤压，将死人和死人散乱的指骨缠绕在一起。再比如说，公白飞生前一直在工作，持续到安灼拉找到他的两天前。他整理，登记，储存，保护种子的样本，照料同志，安抚附近饥饿的居民，甚至试着自己维修破损的储存设施，直到最后一刻。

公白飞正拿着扳手试图修好冻裂的水管时，听到了弗以伊拄着拐杖走过来的声音，植物工业学院里休息的伤员里，只有他伤的是腿，需要拐杖帮忙才能行走。那是一月底，列宁格勒最冷的时节，城里没有在德军的轰炸下破碎的水管也纷纷被零下三十度的低温摧毁，妇孺在路上靠喝结冰的马血苟活。

“公白飞，需要帮忙吗？”

“我从来没有学过这个方面的工程学，真是愈发可惜了。来帮我看看这个该怎么修。”公白飞无奈地苦笑，他侧开身子让弗以伊看得更清楚些。

“我更算不上专业了，我不过是个钳工。”弗以伊赧然道，“不过如果我是你的话，我会先把上面的阀门关掉，然后清理掉水管里的冰。”

公白飞听到弗以伊把拐杖靠在墙上，然后用墙面支撑身体的细微摩擦声，他照指示关掉了阀门，用扳手的尾端把冰击碎掏出来。“出什么事情了吗？”他一边工作一边问。

“他们又来了。玛丽亚·丹尼诺夫娜向我哭诉她们无论如何也找不出一点食物吃了，她们已经吃掉了她丈夫留给她的皮带。她还带来了她的孩子们，米佳和塔莉亚。那女孩才三岁，趁热安和巴阿雷和她母亲说话的时候，她跑到屋里，抓起烧火用的旧纸就往嘴里塞。”他的声音低了下去，“我是1916年出生的，内战最惨烈的时候，我们最一穷二白的时候，那时我都没吃过纸。”

公白飞不敢回头看弗以伊的表情，更不敢回头让弗以伊看到自己的表情。他试图平静地从管道上爬下来，却失手掉落了扳手，砸在地面上堆积的碎冰上发出锵的一声。

“剩下的食物让她们带走吧。”他轻声说。什么食物呢，他们吃的也不过是甘蔗杆和玉米杆磨粉煮成的汤。第一次喝这种汤的时候，古费拉克抱怨这材料更适合用来造纸而不是吃。赖格尔心平气和地告诉他，配给的面包里也掺有造纸厂的可食用纤维。而现在人——三岁的孩子，真的吃起了纸。

“我给了她们汤和面包。她们暂时回去了，每次我向她们解释这些种子是为了将来的同志们储存的，她们都会回去，但……”弗以伊艰难地从墙边移开身体，捡起扳手。他没有接着说下去，但公白飞和他一样清楚，她们还会回来的，只要红军无法用生命打破德军全方位的封锁，那么或许就在几天后，她们就会再一次哭着，甚至挣扎着跪下亲吻植物工业学院的守护者们的鞋子，向他们祈求分到几个地下仓库里的马铃薯。

地下仓库堆满了马铃薯，一麻袋一麻袋的马铃薯，黄心的、白心的，红色、棕色和紫色表皮的，开蓝花和开白花的，来自爱尔兰、中国、法国的，甚至有一个袋子里装着来自拉丁美洲安第斯山区的马铃薯，那是公白飞的老师瓦维洛夫教授十年前亲自爬到高原上，从马铃薯最早的发源地采撷回来，小心地装回苏联的。还有五彩斑斓的玉米，得过大奖的黑加仑，一个人能想到的每一种蔬菜，禾苗和果树。钥匙就在公白飞贴身的口袋里，他只要一抬手，玛丽亚·丹尼诺夫娜和她的孩子们、街道上的饥民、附近医院的伤员、基洛夫工厂的工人、弗以伊、古费拉克、热安、赖格尔、若李和巴阿雷还有他自己，所有人都能填饱肚子活过战争。

公白飞把手伸进内袋，温暖的钥匙落进他的手心，瞬间被严寒的室温封上一层薄薄的霜，凛冽刺人如破碎的玻璃。

“如果有一天你们觉得无法再支持的话，你们还有武器，对我动手的时候动作快一点。”他试着开口。

“别再说了。”弗以伊立刻打断了他，言辞激烈，“不会的——你有这个想法就已经是对我们的侮辱了！大家一致通过把领导权交给你的，没有人比你能更好地处理这些种子了。即使是安灼拉——”

他差点因为激愤失去平衡。公白飞一把扶住他的手臂，从他手里接过扳手：“小心点。如果安灼拉在这里，大概早就把种子分出去了。你觉得四年前我们为什么会吵到不可收拾的地步？”

他觉得安灼拉在分发种子前或许需要枪毙了自己，安灼拉总有一天会理解的，但在当下已经没有时间慢慢解释了。当然，弗以伊没必要听这个。

“对不起，我当然不是怀疑你们……但我一个人为了保护这些种子付出代价就够了，没必要强迫你们和我一起。如果谁要为之而死，我会死在所有人之先。”

“在前线的时候，我也觉得我一个人为了战友和胜利牺牲就够了。但结果我们班只有我一个人活了下来。”弗以伊把手覆在他掌心里的钥匙上，他手心的温度把钥匙上的霜融化了，“没有一场战争只靠一个人就能打赢，即便他是库图佐夫或伏龙芝。我们愿意团结在你身边，公白飞。一起胜利或是一起殉职。”他停了片刻，“只是……”

“只是你们都不懂，为什么我把这些种子放在第一位，放得比我自己的生命，比你们的安好，比所有人的温饱，比安灼拉还重要。至少你还没懂。”

“不懂。我想了很久还是不懂。”弗以伊承认，他总是这样，腼腆又诚恳。公白飞想起自己最初见到他的时候，他也是这样直接地在一群学生中间承认自己没受过什么正规教育。他不会隐瞒也不会撒谎，即使这让他有些不自在也一样：“这和安灼拉有什么关系，我以为你们已经好几年没见面了。”

公白飞不该再提这件事，但相关的人应该都已经在战火中四散飘摇或是进了坟墓，不会再被牵扯进来了。

“关系不太大。四年前他离开劳改营来找我，我们在乌克兰见的面，那时我在那里收集一种天然抗锈病的马铃薯样本，帮助瓦维洛夫教授继续他的研究。”他回忆起安灼拉发际的汗珠和阳光下闪闪的眼睛，忍不住露出欣然又苦涩的笑容。“我想安灼拉一开始就有理由对我生气，他在劳改营里受苦的时候，我在埋头比较欧亚地区和南美洲马铃薯性状的差异。”

“你又不是没有试图救他。我们都努力了。”弗以伊忍不住说。

“对，不完全是因为这个。我很快就干了更让他大发雷霆的事情，他取道山路去菲奥多西亚市，去见在当地暗中活动的一批同志，快下山的时候他请我和他一起去。他根本没想到我会拒绝。”

“哦。”弗以伊轻声说，“完了。”

“我拒绝的理由还是我得赶快把样本带回莫斯科交给瓦维洛夫教授，这才是主要原因，我千不该万不该加一句这关乎我的博士学位。我们在山路上吵了一架。我说他太偏执，眼里只有仇恨和斗争，对人类该如何生存如何发展毫不关心。他指责我太天真，在人类危急存亡的时候躲在科学的安乐窝里，把希望寄托在种子这样的死物上。我当天就回了莫斯科，把马铃薯存进了样本库，这是我们最后一次见面。”

故事并没有完全结束。安灼拉大概永远不会知道，公白飞到了莫斯科后把马铃薯样本分成了两份，一份交给瓦维洛夫教授，另一份，他按照某个与他接头的同志的要求，伪装成种子样本，在样本袋的背面写了一句密文，转交给了列宁农业科学院的另一位政治立场可疑的植物学教授，几经转手后，这个种子样本带着句密文将在斯大林的眼皮下传递到苏联的各个加盟共和国，传递到那些对现状仍不满意的人手中，或许会传递到安灼拉手中。

安灼拉永远不会知道这些。

弗以伊叹了口气：“我想你也一定不后悔。”

“不后悔。”公白飞说。他唇角露出清浅的微笑，“当然我也是凡夫俗子。我看着安灼拉转身离开，看着你们挨饿，看着孩子为了几张果腹的纸哭泣不止……我也质问自己，怀疑自己是不是错了，是不是像我形容安灼拉的那样偏执。如果能让人幸福，种子和食物的区别又在哪里呢。每到这种时候都会来看看这些种子，看看它们的故乡。这些种子来自苏联的每一方土地，来自地中海沿岸，来自西非，印度，中国，南美洲。瓦维洛夫教授和我还有无数其他的植物学家花了二十年，踏遍五十多个国家的每一片农田。起先它被保存在巴甫洛夫斯克，后来纳粹来了，我们跟着军队把几吨重的种子移到列宁格勒。负责押运的同事在路上被就冻死或被炸弹炸成碎片。当局和李森科那群人不太喜欢我们研究的方向，不止一次我们收到警告，要是继续研究，我们就是反革命，是苏维埃的敌人，是资产阶级的传教士，他们缩减我们的研究经费，打压我们的研究结果，甚至把我的导师逮捕进监狱——谎言岂敢与真理争辉？”

弗以伊偏着头看他。

“如果你告诉我你只是为了真理坚守到现在的，我不会信。我认识你这么多年了。”他说，“你爱真理和科学，不及你爱人，你不会为一个理念牺牲人的，公白飞。”

不会吗。但他已经在这么做了，他不配弗以伊的信任。

“不完全是为了真理吧，虽然真理很美。”他承认，“我当初去莫斯科本来是去研读医学的，你还记得吧。瓦维洛夫教授是我父亲的朋友，他请我拜访他的实验室，当时那里也有一个地下仓库，我们站在门口，他问我：‘孩子，你知道植物遗传学是研究什么的吗？’不等我回答他就接着说：‘是研究如何让像你这样的孩子，还有你将来的孩子，全世界所有的人不再挨饿的。’”

“我为了人牺牲人，为了将来的人牺牲现在的人。我无法让我自己和你们不再挨饿了，我甚至没法让米佳和塔莉亚不再挨饿，我辜负了我的导师。但如果战争结束，春天到来，如果我们把这些种子保存起来种下去……那么对塔莉亚的孩子，还有孩子的孩子们来说，饥饿就将是一个空洞的概念，一段图书上记载的历史，他们听母亲讲故事，或是读到这段记载的时候会困惑，会觉得不真实，甚至难以想象，连饭都吃不饱的时代，吃纸和皮带的时代，真的存在过吗……这就够了。对我来说，这就够了。”

他低着头，收住了话尾，嘴唇还在慢慢地翕动着。他还有很多要说的，曾经他和安灼拉一起穿过富饶的大地，他还在学习，安灼拉还没有因为参与左翼反对派的地下活动被抓入劳改营。他们关于美好的未来有那么多那么多的想象和蓝图，一天一夜，一个星期，一个月也说不完。那时候全世界好像都是他们的，或者总有一天会是他们的，他们手牵手走在群星之下，脚下是通往每一处远方的路。

“但如果塔莉亚现在饿死了，那就什么都没有了。”弗以伊轻声说。

公白飞慢慢把视线抬起来，安灼拉不在这里，他眼前只有破裂的管道和灰色的水泥墙。

“我不是说了吗。”他眼神坚硬如铁，语调却极温柔，“我会死在她前面。”

“同志们乡亲们苏维埃英勇的战士们，今天是1942年1月3日，列宁格勒植物工业学院第一届‘马克思杯’美食杜拉克纸牌大赛已经和东线的战况一样进入了白热化。”古费拉克又当选手又当主持人，不轮到他出牌他就指手画脚地当解说，弗以伊蜷起没被弹片刺穿的那条腿给他忠诚地当靠垫，“现在，让我们见证博须埃选手向巴阿雷选手展开新一轮进攻。”

“一张蛋黄酱鲑鱼沙拉。”赖格尔用不打绷带的左手把牌往地上一拍，他们玩的纸牌是公白飞的论文纸，背面用铅笔画了一道道宴会上才有的大菜。

现在，植物工业学院里只要是能用的东西，连衣料带档案柜都已经被拉上战场了，公白飞指挥他们把门板都拆了下来拿给附近的军地医院当担架。但只要这群老朋友聚在一起，他们就总能找出玩的方法，早在ABC的朋友们社还只是列宁格勒的一个共产主义青年团时就是这样，现在他们是植物与工业学院的研究人员，是受伤的红军战士，是列宁格勒的平民，还是这样。那时天还不冷，云间没有轰炸机来去，田野能养活小麦和牛羊，树上开着稠李花，地里生着野酸模，桌上总摆着热腾腾的汤。

“哟呵，黑桃9。”巴阿雷应战，“我回一张黑桃10，鱼子酱，黑红牌的。”

“第一轮进攻被险而又险地挡住了，这是开始还是结束呢，反正我猜博须埃选手没牌了。”古费拉克说。

“你每轮都这么猜，停了的表每天还能准两次，多么光荣的成就。”赖格尔不慌不忙，“但我还有一张大肉串呢。红心9。”

巴阿雷快速一张张翻动手里的论文纸，自制的牌面被大家涂得花花绿绿，连点数都看不清楚，他还没翻完，下家的热安就说：“我有反击牌，一张奥利维亚沙拉。”

“好的，热安选手向巴阿雷选手发起了趁火打劫。让我们祝贺他抢死他们。”古费拉克赶快起哄，“虽然在咱的这盘杜拉克上，应该说，撑死他们！”

“奥利维亚沙拉明明主料是肉，为什么是草花，还是草花9！”杜拉克资深玩家巴阿雷抗议。

“不满意建议你自己画牌面去，别麻烦弗以伊和热安。”古费拉克说，“我猜——”

“你又猜错了，可喜可贺。我防御一张红菜汤，草花J。”

“我没了。”巴阿雷是目前场上牌最少的，“弃牌？”

“王牌。”热安笑眯眯地说，把场上所有牌连同新打出的那张王牌一起推给赖格尔。

“王牌？？”

“这场的王牌是土豆汤。”弗以伊放下书扫了散落在身边的牌一眼，在古费拉克的帮助下把伤腿从压住的纸上移开，他的腿那时还没有恢复到可以自由行走的程度，“你们都把我说饿了。”他拿起身边的杯子喝了口热水。

“好了你别猜了，我是没牌了。或是说，我有很多压缩饼干和猪油渣，但没法和你们的土豆汤一决雌雄，可惜。”赖格尔这次没等古费拉克开口就把手上厚厚的一叠牌往他头上一敲，悠哉游哉地把桌上散落的牌拢过来，“我们小声点，外面的居民听到，估计以为植物工业学院的守卫在开小灶，又是鱼子酱又是土豆汤的，他们不把我们扒皮吃了才怪。”

若李往后一仰大笑起来：“你们可算是意识到了，最需要小心的是公白飞——”

“——以防他发现你们用他珍贵的论文纸做牌打杜拉克。还在缺衣少食的情况下用硬菜给牌面取名字。”

公白飞推门进来。他听了很久了，他清点好最后一批种子后就把自己关在地下仓库里，对着装满种子的玻璃罐说话，把它们当作朋友们，他试着提出那个最后的决定，猜测他们会怎么反驳，一次又一次。坚硬冰冷的透明玻璃缄默不语，犹如待埋的棺木。他必须说服大家，别无他路，便只能更是偏执地力求无懈可击，直到口干舌燥才走上来找大家。但他听到朋友们的笑声的那一瞬间，所有的言辞都在他的喉间破碎崩解了。

“大革命时期大家都把K改叫红旗了！”古费拉克争道，“社会需要进步，牌面也得与时俱进啊。”他拉公白飞在大家中间坐下，同时脸不红心不跳地把他的论文整理好还到他手上，一副大家只是在讨论粮食作物的改良育种的表情，“怎么样，诺亚先生，我们这艘人类最终的方舟上还有多少种子？”

“二十五万六千七百一十八份种子。除了在路上损失了几罐辣椒和胡椒外，别的种子都顺利到达了目的地。”公白飞说，“别忙着欢呼，只有四分之一是可以食用的，烟草和晚香玉的种子可不能吃。”

“那也是四万多份！别以为我不知道你一袋土豆一罐大米都算一份！”若李说，他松了口气，“我都提心吊胆好几周了，我们终于不用担心补给再断了。”

“终于可以不用对着牌掉口水了！”巴阿雷把散落的几张废牌一扬。

“我们可以匀点食物给工厂和战地医院吗？还有附近的居民？他们问了好几次了。”弗以伊说。

“别急，先听我说。”公白飞用力咬了咬舌头，用疼痛刺激自己，不能再拖延了。他试图把那些破碎崩解的词硬逼出来，它们却像冰碴一样卡住了他的声带，“我……各位……”

大家逐渐露出疑惑担心的表情，热安轻轻扯扯他的袖子，安静地把杯子传给他，捏捏他的手。水是滚热的，在列宁格勒的一月，热水是最高效的生命燃料。为了这杯热水，巴阿雷和古费拉克跑到路上，从炸翻的坦克里刮取燃料箱里仅剩的燃油。他用手指扣住杯壁，喝了一口，方才尝到口腔里的血腥气，刚刚那一次重咬，他咬伤了自己的舌尖。

“你还好吧，公白飞，张嘴咬到舌头这种破事一般在我身上发生一两次也就差不多了。”赖格尔说。

“我没事。我有个提议，想问问你们愿不愿意。”如果你们不愿意，我会竭尽全力说服你们，如果你们再不愿意……他不愿想下去，“我们收集的每一份种子都是进行科学研究的最小量，我想这二十五万份种子，应该并不存在可供消耗的余量。”

他不愿面对朋友们眼睛里骤然亮起来的光一点点暗淡下去，便死盯着手里的杯子看，是个样式简洁的直壁玻璃杯，豁了个口，被融化的锡细致地补上了，一看就是弗以伊的手笔。热水泛着一点点浅黄色，热安估计捡了些冻在雪下的松针试着泡茶。一滴饱满的水珠顺着杯壁往下滑，渗进他的掌心，温热如眼泪。他目光追随着那滴水，继续说下去，尽量保持声音平稳。

“我们可以吃这些种子，或是把它分发给附近忍饥挨饿的同志们，能救很多人的生命，但……我更希望把机会留给未来。这些种子的意义远远超过了食用，现在全世界的土地都被法西斯的铁蹄践踏着，希特勒不喜欢耕种，只喜欢掳掠，不能把世界农业的未来交给他们毁于一旦。”

大家一言不发，只有广播里的节拍器在一拍一拍地跳动。十一月的时候，希特勒就宣布列宁格勒注定要死于饥饿，从那时起城市广播加上了一个节拍器作为背景音，告诉守城的军民，列宁格勒或许注定和万事万物一样走向灭亡，但不是今天。

“我想，我们的使命并不仅仅是凭借这些种子苟活到战争结束。”他咬着牙继续说，“我们要为全世界保护这些收获，战争总有一天会结束，法西斯不可能永远统治自由的大地，战争结束后我们将在苏维埃，在七大洲所有被战火肆虐过的土地上重新建立农业的大厦，重新喂饱历尽灾厄的人民。这二十五万份种子届时将是我们依仗的砖瓦和梁木，我们要保护好它们，免受老鼠的啃咬，冰水的侵袭和敌军的掳掠，最重要的是，免受我们自己的消耗。为了捱过寒冬，点燃栋梁之材无可指摘，但……我无法用这样的火焰取暖而感到心安理得。”

爆炸声骤然响起，所有人都一惊。植物工业学院的房梁上聚集的灰尘一片片掉下来，所有的窗外都燃起了金红色的火光。轰炸机低空俯冲而过，在列宁格勒上空投下数十吨炸弹，凄厉的防空警报像一个精神失常的老妪一样嘶哑地尖叫起来。

“这已经不是能不能心安理得地取暖的事情了，飞儿，门卫室整个烧起来了！你再乌鸦嘴我们就褫夺你的领导权！”古费拉克头一个跳起来往窗外看。

“先救火，等会再接着讨论吧。”公白飞摇头苦笑，轰炸来得未免太不是时候。

“如果战争教会了我们这群愚人什么的话，就是别在攻击开始时说‘等会’。”赖格尔扯扯手臂上的绷带，“不然等会就只有你断掉的腿听你说话了。”

“这哪是需要反复讨论的事情？可能我们明天就回前线然后死在那儿了，我才不稀罕这一口饭呢，让将来的人感谢我们留下的种子吧。”

“谢谢你，巴阿雷，但大家的意见还是要听一下的——”公白飞抓起围巾跟着能动的人一起冲出门去，感到有点不真实，脚下晃晃悠悠的。他不知道是来自于空袭，还是来自于他预备好的说辞一套都没用上。

巴阿雷一把抢过他手里还装了小半杯水的杯子，连同盛了一壶开水的白铁壶一起丢向窜起火苗的门卫室，顺便腾出手来一巴掌拍在他背上。“谁有反对意见快说出来，我赶着救火。古费拉克同志，若李同志，博须埃同志，都没意见吧？”

“没意见，我早就知道你把自己关在地下室不是准备给我们开荤的。土豆汤没得喝了，记得把王牌还给我们。”古费拉克也拍拍公白飞的手臂，稍微放低点声音，“别担心，亲爱的，瓦维洛夫教授会为这个决定感到高兴的，这足够安慰你了吧。”

“别还，我受够他们在大厅里报菜名了。早晚我会被他们逼出神经官能症的。”若李说，“唉，我讨厌为了给每个人安排能勉强果腹的食物份额而反复计算，但是……将来的人估计也讨厌，这样的日子不该延续下去了。我们如果没有下定决心，甘愿为了他们往蛇坑里跳，从一开始就不会踏上这条路。”

“嘿，别这样，四个翅膀，大家都振作点。说不定明天我们的士兵就冲过封锁线，带来橘子和冻羊肉了。”赖格尔搅着他的肩，“当然这话不该由我说，我呸一口。”

“你故意跳过我和弗以伊，难道是在暗示我们会有意见？”热安落在最后，艰难地帮弗以伊站起来，两个人一起跌跌撞撞地走出门，路过巴阿雷身边的时候说。公白飞赶快搭把手扶住弗以伊，让热安腾出手去拿消防工具。

“热安一定也没有意见，但……其实我不那么确定。”年轻的工人把手臂搭在他肩上保持平衡，他们一起眺望被乌云笼罩的列宁格勒，火焰在云上映出一汪一汪深红色的反光，“我不吝惜自己，我愿意牺牲生命，要不是我们否定灵魂和轮回的存在，我甚至愿意为了胜利一次又一次地牺牲生命。但这些种子能喂饱的不止是我们，列宁格勒其他忍饥挨饿的人怎么办呢。”

“我们会找到方法帮助他们的。”公白飞说，“用尽一切方式，我保证。我只是依然想要把希望寄托在种子身上。种子不会辜负任何人，它们不会失败。未来的人会享受它们绵延不断的恩泽，并一直持续下去。你……会理解的吧？”

“还没有，但如果你这么坚持，我就试着去理解。”弗以伊说，“我相信我会理解的。”

下雪了，深灰色的雪片大片大片地倾泻，覆盖在尸体和废墟上，冷冽的脏雪化成水滴，浇熄了街头巷尾的火苗，留下温暖的灰泥。公白飞想起自己最开始学习植物学的时候，书上记载古时的农人用火灰肥田。雪花否定火焰，火焰否定禾木，灰烬却滋润了满目疮痍的大地。种子否定自己，方有芽苗出土，生长，开花，凋谢，再次否定自己，留下百倍千倍的丰实。种子不会辜负任何人，希望总是寄托在种子身上，希望最该寄托在种子身上，因为种子不会失败，种子不会以人理解的方式失败，它的失败是为了胜利，它的失败就是胜利。

等战争结束了，他想，我要找到安灼拉。我要把这些告诉他，如果他不理解，就反复地告诉他，假以时日他也会理解的，就像春天总会到来一样。我们会重新一起把这些种子种在列宁格勒的郊外，然后并肩坐在田埂上，田里会有忙碌的农民，开着最新款式的拖拉机。燕麦刚刚种下去，冬马铃薯已经熟透了，家家户户的锅里都煮着浓稠丰厚的汤，阳光很美好。我们会坚持到那一天的，种子很顽强，人也是。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我总共构思的第三个关于第二次世界大战的故事。我希望将来有机会把另外两个也讲出来。顺便强调一下，鉴于本文的ABC都出生在十月革命前后，这个故事不是《战歌》的后续。我不知道这是不是个好消息……
> 
> 还是老样子讲讲背景故事。1941年年底，第二次世界大战东线战况愈发紧张。希特勒下令占领列宁格勒后要把这座十月革命的摇篮彻底从地表抹除。苏联军民拼死抵抗，从1941年9月9日到1944年1月27日，围城持续九百多天，共计450万余苏联军民死亡或失踪。文中提及的1942年2月16号，列宁格勒刚刚从封锁中勉强恢复基本的食品供给，此前因为食物运输被德军切断，平民的每日配给面包曾低至每天150克。故事的另一个重要线索是瓦维洛夫和李森科事件。农业学家李森科曾经利用政治手段，用错误的“获得性遗传”理论彻底统治了苏联科学界。文中出现的公白飞的导师尼古拉·瓦维洛夫因为与他意见相左并在压力下坚持研究，于1940年被捕，并在1943年在监狱中因为营养不良去世。他的学生和同事们保护了他二十多年收集的25万份种子样本并将其转移到列宁格勒，在战争期间，共有九位（一说十四位）科学家因为饥饿去世，但25万份种子完好无损。
> 
> 讲点轻松的，ABC最后一部分打的牌，杜拉克，是一种俄国传统牌类，规则是谁手中的牌最多谁是“Durak”大傻瓜。这群饿坏了的家伙拿斯拉夫美食画牌面。巴阿雷为什么吐槽奥利维亚沙拉不该是草花，因为奥利维亚沙拉的主要原料本来是鱼子酱，煮螃蟹，小牛舌，香肠一类的肉菜，然后才是生菜，咸菜，刺山柑，煮鸡蛋和黄瓜，而这群人在分配牌面的时候，草花都是分配给蔬菜做主料的食物的。为什么搞错了，因为可怜的画牌面的弗以伊并没有吃过这道菜……
> 
> 献给为了世界反法西斯战争的胜利，共产主义和全人类的幸福与解放牺牲的每一个人，用列宁格勒保卫战的纪念碑文来说，“愿这石头像人一样坚强！”


End file.
